UPatch HD 1.1 Final Release 2
UPatch HD 1.1 Release 2 - Download. Summary The new version is focused primarily on the new modding system, but it also brings new Scenario Editor options and some important bug fixes and improvements. If you have Release 1 (1.1 Final), just install over it and select your resolution again from Settings. For more information - visit the official site. - Special thanks to all users who reported bugs and also to figo for the Polish translation. --- New options for the Scenario Editor: these options remove some default Scenario Editor restrictions and allow more control over unit placement (as you know, previously this required using modified .dat files and switching them for editing/playtesting). You can turn off terrain restriction, enable free placement and overlapping of units with a simple key combination (like in UserPatch for AOE2). Additionally you can also show all hidden units and hidden terrains. Check the full description of the options in the site. --- The new modding system: with the Mod Manager, applying and distributing mods is much simpler and more organized, without affecting any original game files. As a result, users will always have clean game install and can easily switch between mods when they want, without reinstalling the whole game or losing Multiplayer/scenario/savegame compatibility. It’s the same way mods work in modern games (and the unofficial patch for AOE2). The Mod Manager can also show basic information about your mod, including a link to a web page or a local read me file. With the new modding system you can add or replace any game data, graphics, sounds and text (just like before), without including huge game files. You can also add entirely new civilizations, which was not possible in the original game. Changelog *Update (15 Nov 2015): Fixes possible problems with campaign progress some users experience. Your campaign progress is not lost, Windows just redirected the file to Virtual Store. Installing the updated release over the previous one will fix it automatically and the updated Release 2 also prevents it from happening. *Completely revamped modding system, with a lot of improvements and new possibilities (the information is too much to post here). Check "Using Mods" and "Creating Mods" under Help. *Added support for custom number of civilizations and other options, part of the new modding system. *Mod name is shown in-game (on secondary screens). *Additional checks added for invalid mods or corrupted original files. *New UPatch HD Settings (open the Launcher and select Settings): *New option to show hiden units in Scenario Editor. *New option to show hidden terrains in Scenario Editor. *New option to enable more control over unit placement with new shortcut keys. *New option in the Launcher (in "About") to check for new UPatch HD version. *Polish language added to supported languages. *Fixed the common problem with missing game fonts, causing incorrectly displayed text in-game. Setup will now detect and install the original game fonts if they were not properly installed by game setup. For some reason the original game is unable to install its original fonts under some system configurations (Windows 10 for example). As a result incorrect fonts are used for all game menus. Since the menus in the UPatch HD Launcher use the same font, they were also affected. * Fixed the bug with weird symbols appearing at the right end of scenario instruction text when using high resolution. *game#.nfo file (campaign progress) renamed to game.nfo, automatically handled by setup on install (and restored properly on uninstall). This prevents the sudden change of profiles and loss of campaign data. *Improved position for some interface elements and labels in the game. *Fixed a bug in Scenario Editor which allowed units to be placed even when outside of the Units tab. *Macedonian player names for computer players are no longer bugged under some circumstances. *Some empty dead unit names fixed (visible with "Show Hidden Units"). *Added a new "startup" command line parameter to play original game videos on startup (they are disabled by default). *Setup no longer displays a wrong message on exit without install. *Folder \screenshots now created on install (previously you had to create it manually). *Setup: improved check for previous versions and updating. *File Check now also deletes user set compatibility settings (they can cause problems, compatibility is handled by the patch). *The Launcher now passes its command line to the game. * Many other small tweaks and optimizations. Nguồn *Topic bàn luận